Phone Numbers
by KellmettRocksThatHat
Summary: The guys minus Carlisle bring Bella clubbing. They decide to play a 'game' at the end of the night and Bella's not to happy when the guys don't count her as competition! Will she prove them right or will they have their butts kicked by a human?R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Phone Numbers

Disclaimer: I own _**nothing**_! 

**BPOV **

"Honestly you don't need to do this," I insisted from the back of Edwards Volvo.

Emmett slung a rock hard, huge arm over my shoulder and gave a quick squeeze. More than likely giving me a bruise.

"Awww. Course we do in less than three weeks you'll be Eddie's wife and our sister officially," Emmett boomed.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward warned though I could hear the smile in his voice. Anytime anyone would say Bella and wife in the same sentence he would be beaming.

Carlisle and the girls were hunting leaving me with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper decided to give me a human experience by bringing me to a club with them for the first time. Edward was hesitant at first but warmed up to the idea. So here I was sitting in the back of the Volvo, Edward and Jasper in the front wearing a green dress and white jeans much to my protests but of course I was out numbered. and black flats on the way to Seattle.

"So... How am I going to get in?" Realizing for the first time I looked nothing like twenty-one.

Jasper who hadn't spoken since we left the house turned around and passed me a plastic card with my picture on it and print.

**ISABELLA MASEN  
DOB 14/9/84 **

**STUDENT  
FORKS **

"What?" I asked confused.

"We all have them and Edward thought a couple of weeks ago you needed one also so we had one made," Jasper replied as if obvious.

"Oh, right. Thanks," I muttered. Looking closely at the small picture.

"No problem," He replied giving me a small smile before turning back around.

For the rest of the ride we were talking about the wedding. Emmett was saying the ceremony much to Alice's protests and Renée's dismay. Carlisle was Edward's best man. Jasper and Ben were his groomsmen. Alice was my maid of honor and Rosalie and Angela bridesmaids. The ceremony would take place in the Cullen's back yard and the reception in the house.

"We're here," Edward announced.

I looked out the window to be greeted with the sight of the nightclub, which was lit up wonderfully. There was a huge bouncer waiting the door. I would've have found him intimidating if I hadn't met Emmett or... Alice. Edward parked slightly down the street from the nightclub. We got out quickly and walked up towards the blaring music.

"So... How many times have you been to a club, Bella?" Emmett asked casually.

"Umm...None," I sighed, already knowing what his reaction would be to the small bit of information had had given him.

His boisterous laugh rung through my ears. I kept my face as calm as I could but of course I couldn't help the light blush that crossed my pale cheeks. He caught a glimpse of my face and stopped immediately.

"Oh...You were actually serious about this being your first time?" He asked slowly eyes widening in the process.

"Yeah," I muttered.

Edward put one hand around my waist and pulled me into his side. I rested my head on his ice-cold chest and breathed in his familiar scent. He kissed the top of my head softly, chuckling.

"So...Never been to club, huh?" He asked innocently.

"Oh, shut up," I snapped teasingly.

"I hope you like the name on your I.D," He said softy. I sighed contentedly.

"I love it," I whispered. His eyes were full of emotion as I looked up at him. He bent down slowly but before your lips could find each other Jasper exploded.

"Dammit. Stop with all the raw emotion! If you don't... I swear to God...I'll kick your ass, Edward," Jasper shouted.

"Sorry, Jasper," I mumbled. My blush appearing once again.

"It's not your fault, Bella. You're still new to 'this' as of your fiancee is...not,"Jasper sighed running his fingers through his blond hair.

Edward and Emmett snickered at their brother. I hadn't realized it but we were passing a long line of people waiting to get into the club. Surely Edward and the other two knew they had to go to the back of the queue.

"Umm...Guys? The back of the queue is way back there," I said jerking my thumb behind me.

"Who said we were going to the end?" Emmett asked.

We walked straight to the front and stopped beside the bouncer who was refusing to let in an older woman in, as it was 'too crowded'. When he caught sight of Emmett's face he smiled softening his hard features a fraction.

"Boys! Haven't seen you in awhile," He exclaimed his voice rough and deep.

"Been busy," Emmett laughed eying Edwards arm around my waist.

"Oh...Right," He breathed even that was rough.

"So Edward's finally shaking up with a bird," He laughed unevenly. There was a bad stench from his breath.

"It's Bella," Edward and I growled in unison.

"Ahh...Just as stubborn! I wouldn't like to see your kids," He grumbled.

Edward's hand stiffened around my waist. I lifted his hand and put it around my shoulder. I gave a quick kiss to his hand. He turned his head and gave me a small sad smile.

"Yeah. Can we go in?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. I.D's?" We passed our fake I.D's, which he gave a quick once over before letting us in. There were groans and moans of protest from the awaiting partygoers.

We went through a narrow hallway before entering a huge room where held a bar, dance floor and tables. Edward directed towards a small table towards the back. I flopped down on a chair with Edward and Emmett doing the same each side of me.

"Where's Jasper?" I shouted over the deafening music, which had made all three vampires wince when we first stepped in, only noticing the blond vampire wasn't with us.

"Edward laughed though I couldn't hear the sound.

"He's gone to get you a drink. You can talk normal I can still hear you" Edward shouted back.

I smiled apologetic. Yet again blood rushing to my face.

Five minutes later Jasper reappeared with a Coke in one hand and water in the other. Just as I was reaching for my Coke Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. I turned to walk away but two hand landed firmly on both hip and I was pulled back into a rock hard chest.

"Dance," He ordered.

I sighed softly before swaying my hips slightly to the music. I turned my body so I was facing into him. He kept his hands on my swaying hips I threw my hands around his neck, laughing. I wasn't sure where this was coming from but I bet an empathic vampire sitting at my table had a big part to play in it. In the end I danced eight songs with Edward, five with Emmett and three with Jasper. Edward was about to tell the other it was time to go home but they brought up another subject.

"So... Edward. Remember what we do before we go home?" Jasper shouted a devious smile stretched on his face along with Emmett.

Edward smiled in return. "You know I'll win yet we still have to do it every time we go to a club?" He shouted back. They easily could have talked in normal voices but they were yelling for my benefit. I was... touched.

"So you in?" Emmett asked.

"Course,"

"What are you talking about, " I asked not shouting as I knew they could hear me over the music.

"Every time we go to a club before we go home we have a...contest. We have thirty minutes to socialize and who every gets the most phone numbers gets to decide a punishment for the losers," Jasper explained to me quickly.

"You can wait here, Bella," Edward shouted pointing to our table.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean," I hissed. The others looked taken back for a moment.

"Nothing...But." Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just cause I'm not a vampire, yet and have vampire beauty doesn't mean I'll 'disgrace' myself," I snarled my jaw clamped.

"I know that...But..,"

I took out the phone Edward had bought me from my purse and turned on the alarm set for thirty minutes it would alert me the time was up by vibrating in my back pocket as did Jasper and Emmett. Edward hesitated before doing the same.

"See you in a few," I hissed before walking into the crowd. Not bothering looking back.

**EMPOV **

Psshh..Edward is so going down tonight. I'm looking good. Jasper wasn't much of a threat and Bella beating me the idea was laughable. Ha! Oh the times up. Better to go back to our table to beat these losers. How can anyone compete with this hunk o man?

**JPOV **

Bella was really pissed...Anywho Edward and Emmett are going down. No need to worry about Bella but I hope the guys won't give her too much of a hard time. Times up. Crap. Better get back to our table. How can anyone compete with this hunk o man?

**EPOV**

I hope Bella's okay. I hope she got a least a few numbers others wise she'll be upset. Oh...Time to squish her and my brothers. Suckers. How can anyone compete with this hunk o' man?

**BPOV **

I was waiting for them back at our table, impatiently. Emmett came first with a satisfied smirk on his face. Jasper seconds after his face had only a small smile on it but his eyes were joyous. Edward came last a cocky smirk stretched across his face. He was so smug along with the other two I mean come on how obnoxious can someone be?

"Who's first," I asked.

Emmett stepped out first. He pulled out napkins and pieces of paper with some elegant and some messy script etched across them. I flicked through them with my fingers. Fourteen. Jasper was next I repeated it again. Fourteen. Emmett and Jaspers chests were puffed up trying to syke the other one out. Edward pushed past them and emptied the contents of his pockets on to a clear part of the table. Twenty-three. His smile was triumphant as he turned to his brothers. Whose chests had... Deflated.

"I think you've forgotten someone," Jasper said pointing to me. I smiled gratefully at Jasper. I emptied my pockets also. Twenty. Edwards's eyes widened before his triumphant smile returned. It was my time to laugh as I reached into my top part of my dress. I pulled out seven more numbers out from my bra. I smiled innocently at him.

"Sucka. No one can compete with this hunk o' woman!" I smiled walking towards the exit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Three Weeks Later XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Does anyone know of a reason why these two should by joined in matrimony?" Emmett asked.

I was nervous that Jacob might have come and might try to stop it my wedding. Now was his chance," I crossed my fingers. _Don't say it Jacob or Mike or Dad or whoever just let me marry Edward._

"I do," A voice roared behind us. Every head turned to gaze at the gate crasher. There was a small a man 3ft 10 about. His voice was high pitched. His cheeks an alarming red. He had a suit on. I squinted at the man who I had never seen before. I walked towards me. Edward was looking t the small man just the same. Then a smile crossed his face. I raised an eyebrow. I was about to ask him what he found so amazing about a dwarf crashing our wedding. When he spoke.

"You didn't call me back," He wept.

Everyone was dumbfounded including I figured it out a shared a quick look with Emmett and Jasper before all four of us burst out laughing including Edward.

Charlie who was watching us with confusion stood up and marched over to the man. He whispered in his ear making the man blush several different colors. The man sucked up his gut before turning sharply on his heel and running out of the yard.

I turned back to Emmett as did everyone else.

"Carry on," I laughed.


	2. PLEASE READ

__

**Okay I know this isn't an update but please take not of what I say below!!!**

**Nominations have started again for the Twilight Awards. Make sure you go and nominate your fav stories, I know I have :)**

**Support the amazing writers who works super hard on brining you your fav guilty pleasure!!**

www[dot]twilightawards[dot]this-paradise[dot]com

**KellmettRockTHatHat**

**xx**


End file.
